Fort Fair Maiden
History Fort Fair Maiden has existed since before the Verk Empire began its mass expansionism. Back in the day, it was simply known as Port Fair Maiden, and was a prosperous trading port that trading with the other parts of the continent from its far away isolated corner of the world, separated from the rest of the nations by extensive unconquered wildlands and only able to succeed at trade via water routes. While it struggled to stay stable, it became very solidly built city state within the continent, though not nearly so much so as the capitals of other countries capitals that were ransacked by the Verk Empire. When the Empire Invaded the other countries, Port Fair Maiden lost many ships to the aggressive Empire, but held fast and made use of its naval expertise to maintain its independence, though this was in no small part to the fact that it was the furthest independent state from the Empire. As the Verk Empire fully militarized and better equipped their ships with the latest in magitech weapons, Port Fair Maiden lost naval encounter after naval encounter and most of its navy was entirely decimated. Due to fighting on every front, the Verk Empire didn't expand fast enough to fully knock on Fair Maiden's door step, but all its trade routes were cut and almost all its ships lost to conflict. All that was left for it was a slow decline and eventual destruction as it could no longer support itself. Many refugees that barely survived the wildlands made it to Fair Maiden and began rebuilding the crumbling isolated city, working hard to tame the lands that were harsh with monsters. With the resources gained from conquering the lands to the west, they were able to fortify and establish Fair Maiden as a military stronghold city, and its population began to slowly recover with the immigrant refugees. They elected a council of 10, each representing a wing of the new industry the city relied on, with Gabriel Sunshine as the representative of the Rebellion that had begun forming in the north against the Verk Empire. All would not remain even slightly peaceful as soon the Verk Empire finally cleared enough of the savage areas to start pushing on Fort Fair Maiden directly. The constant sieges and battles around the area have turned the once serene port city, into a war zone. With Cragscar liberated from Imperial Control, the sieges on Fair Maiden were lifted and the City now turned to working towards offensive war efforts such as building a Rebel Navy. Fort Maddox still stands across from them as a major opposition though, and the rebels continue to attempt to push into Imperial territory to liberate more towns and eventually defeat the Tyrannical Empire. The Town Fair Maiden's town is a bustling market, built on the ruins of its old markets and shipyards. The rebellion has worked hard to reinvigorate the town and make it sustainable against sieges, with its location allowing it to never be fully surrounded and to continue gaining resources from the west. The bustling market gives the civilians something to keep their minds off of the warfare outside the walls, and makes for interesting business practices as most of the merchants aren't as in it for the profit, but more for the fun of the game of merchants. Since the city has been freed from the sieges that get launched from Cragscar, there is peace in the air as the civilians go about their lives in this bustling former merchants hub. Notable Locations Fair Maiden's Cathedral - A large cathedral that serves as the center of worship for many faiths within the city. Older than most of the city and has adapted well to the large influx of refugees, though most of the staff are relatively new. Defenses Fort Fair Maiden boasts incredibly advantageous natural defenses with water on either side and going through it, while also having strong walls built up as a legacy of the old inhabitants. While they are slowly recovering the craftsmanship of the ships that Fair Maiden used to specialize in, they do have several veterans of fighting the Empire and have constructed siege engines designed for punching holes in the enemy ships and forces. These Siege Engines are lovingly referred to as Black Hole Ballasts and are massively expensive to fire, but promptly make sure to shunt any in the vicinity of the strike to the Astral Plane. Location Fair Maiden is located on the edge of the Northern Rebellion territory. It is North West from Fort Maddox and North of Grey Hollow. It is on the entrance to the Incandelth Peninsula.Category:Places